The heart is the center of a person's circulatory system and includes an intrinsic electro-mechanical system for performing two major pumping functions. The left portions of the heart, including a left atrium (LA) and a left ventricle (LV), draw oxygenated blood from the lungs and pump it to body organs to provide the organs with their metabolic need for oxygen. The right portions of the heart, including a right atrium (RA) and a right ventricle (RV), draw deoxygenated blood from the body organs and pump it to lungs where the blood gets oxygenated. These pumping functions result from contractions of the myocardium of the heart. In a normal heart, a sinoatrial (SA) node, the heart's natural pacemaker, generates intrinsic electrical pulses that propagate through an electrical conduction system to various regions of the heart to excite the myocardial tissues of the cardiac muscles. For example, intrinsic electrical pulses originating from the SA node propagate through an atrio-ventricular (AV) node that is between the RA and RV. From the AV node, a specialized intrinsic conduction system is used by the electrical impulses to reach ventricular myocardial tissues, resulting in contraction activities of ventricles. This specialized conduction system includes the His bundle, the right and left conduction bundle branches that extend along the septum between the RV and LV, and the purkinje fibers that contact the ventricular myocardial tissues.
Coordinated delays of the propagations of the intrinsic electrical pulses in a normal electrical conduction system cause the various portions of the heart to contract in synchrony which results in efficient pumping functions. Heart disease can alter the normal intrinsic conduction paths. A blocked or otherwise abnormal electrical conduction can cause the heart to contract dyssynchronously, resulting in poor hemodynamic performance that may diminish the amount of blood supplied to the heart and the rest of the body. For example, a block in conduction of the electrical pulses in either of the left bundle branch or the right bundle branch can cause dyssynchrony among the ventricles (RV and LV) of the heart. Blockage of the normal conduction paths can cause intrinsic electrical pulses to conduct along alternate pathways, which can cause one ventricle to contract later with respect to the other ventricle. In such events of cardiac malfunctioning, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) can be provided to resynchronize contractions of the ventricles of the heart.
An implantable medical device providing CRT to a patient having right bundle branch block (RBBB) is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,424 entitled CARDIAC RESYNCHRONIZATION THERAPY FOR PATIENTS WITH RIGHT BUNDLE BRANCH BLOCK. A pacing system configured to compute optimal cardiac resynchronization pacing parameters using intrinsic conduction intervals is discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0165893, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,827, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR DELIVERING CARDIAC RESYNCHRONIZATION THERAPY WITH VARIABLE ATRIO-VENTRICULAR DELAY.